


I'm A Ghost. Ghosts Don't Have Friends.

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [8]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I was watching Danny Phantom on Hulu and then I wrote this, IM LATE ON UPDATES AA, Maybe - Freeform, dont count on it lolol, i may make a sequel, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Max looked up at the snarling and snapping jaws of a ghost. He was pinned down, and as the beast drew closer, he couldn't help but think about what led him to this moment.-----AKA Max becomes a Halfa and the title is a line from Danny Phantom S1 E20 "Control Freaks"





	I'm A Ghost. Ghosts Don't Have Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the way he turns into a halfa because QM wouldn't have a full on Ghost Gate, it probs wouldn't fit. He would have a compact version.
> 
> I'm sorry this was short, it was just a small idea.

The sun was just beginning to set, but Max, Nikki, and Neil were out running around, causing trouble. They were running past the Quartermaster Store when Nikki skidded to a stop.

"Guys, why don't we check the QMS out?"

Neil and Max walked up beside her.

Neil shrugged nervously. "I dunno, Nik. I don't think that's such a great idea."

Max elbowed him. "Come on, Neil. Don't be a fucking wuss." He walked up the the door of the shed and pushed it open with a creak noise.

The three of them walked in, each going around and looking at everything around them.

Max walked to the back, glancing over the things on the walls; a bottle of liquid unicorn, a box labeled 'Cold War Leftovers,' some sign hanging on a curtain saying 'Nothing here, go away'-

Wait a minute.

Max stepped toward the curtain, pushing it aside to see another, smaller room. The room had a single table with a machine on it. Walking up to it, he examined it. A handprint symbol with a button on the palm was on the top of it, other than that the machine was very plain. A sticky note on the front read:

'Faulty, do not touch!'

Max scoffed. "Do not touch, yeah right. As if anyone would listen to that." Even so, he was a bit wary as he placed a hand lightly down on the handprint.

Nothing happened.

"Huh, nothing happened. Guess it's just broken or-" he had pressed his hand down harder, and the machine made a loud grinding noise before harshly shocking him. He screamed, vision flashing white, before it went dark again and he collapsed onto the floor.

Max was vaguely aware of two pairs of footsteps and two pairs of voices yelling his name before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR MISSING MY UPDATE SCHEDULE I GOT SIDETRACKED WATCHING DANNY PHANTOM WITH ME MYSELF AND I  
> ILL MAKE IT UP TO YALL BY GIVING YALL EXTRA.
> 
> The update for Every Creature Can Be Broken (I'll refer to it as ECCBB from here on out, :D) should be out by today or tomorrow, depends how much I'm gonna squeeze into the chapter.


End file.
